tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Problems
Probems is the fifth episode of Miss Teleport. Synopsis Chelsea Swanson joins Shadow Fighter's name and gets a new name: Miracle Girl. Meanwhile, Victoria needs to use her powers to stop some criminals. Jason is done with working with Victoria and Savannah. Jill tries to deal with the recent events. Plot In Charlie's office, Charlie is back. "How did it go with Ms. Swanson?" Charlie says. It stay quitet for some seconds. Then Victoria says: "Bad" "What happened?" Charlie says. "Something took her" Jason says. "What took her?" Charlie says. Jason watches to Victoria and Savannah after he said it. "She is kidnapped by some guy" Victoria says. "Sounds weird, did you see Mr. Fitzgerald?" Charlie says. "Yes the guy killed him" Savannah says. "Wait, that raper is death?" Charlie says. "Yes" Victoria says. "Okay case closed" Charlie says. "Lets move on to the next on" Charlie says and he leaves the room. "Why don't we tell him the truth?" Jason says. "He doesn't have to know this" Victoria says. "True" Savannah says. "So if I weren't there, you wouldn't have tell me the truth?" Jason says. "Yes true" Victoria says. "You two sound weird, I doubt this is the work I want to do" Jason says. "Hey, you are only a volunteer here. you don't have to be here" Victoria says. "But I like you, and I like to be with you" Jason says. "We can always find something else for you" Victoria says. "That isn't necessary" Jason says and he walks away. "What is wrong with him?" Savannah says. "I think he is just not ready for this work" Victoria says. "Allright, we can do this with two" Savannah says. Jill wakes up in a bed. She puts on her clothes and walks back to the main base. Mason is standing and watching if there is any recent Alien activities. "Hey Jill" Mason says. "Forgot to ask you? But have you seen Victoria recently?" Mason says. "No, I haven't seen her anymore since I brought her to her parents house." Jill says. "I need to talk to her, so you have to bring her here" Mason says. "Okay allright, I will try to find her" Jill says and she walks outside and steps in her car and rides away. In the Shadow Dimension, Chelsea wakes up in a bed. She watches around and doesn't see anyone. "Welcome back" Somebody says. "Wait, where am I?" Chelsea says. "Right in the place you must be" The voice says and she gets an electric shock. They torture her until she becomes unconscious again. Savannah and Victoria walk in their free day in the city centre. Until they are bothered again. "Hey Savannah. You don't have guards here to throw me out" Rick says. "Wait, how the hell do you know that I am here?" Savannah says. "Don't they call this stalking?" Savannah says. "Oh I just saw you and decide to go to you" Rick says. "You are a terrible liar" Savannah says. "You too, I know you still love me, you are only just angry." Rick says. "No I don't, you really should shut up" Savannah says. "Wait where is that guy that was with you? Did you dump him too?" Rick says. "I was never together with him" Savannah says. "Great that means you still love me" Rick says and he tries to kiss her. "What is wrong with you?" Savannah says. "Nothing" Rick says. During their conversation, Victoria sees on a television screen a bank robbery one street away of them. "I have to stop them" Victoria says and she tries to teleport. She tries it again and it works. She teleports to a small street right of the bank. She walks as fast as possible inside. The bank robber is still putting all the money in his bag. "Stop right now" Victoria says. Before she hides her face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" The bank robber says. "The one that will stop you" Victoria says and she teleports behind of him and smashes him away. "How? How the hell did you do that? The Bank Robber says. "You are just not fast enough" Victoria says and she grabs him and throws him outside. The police is immediately at place and Victoria throws him on the ground right before them. "He is all yours" Victoria says and he teleports away. The police are surprised because of it. Victoria reappears back at Savannah and Rick. They are still nagging on each other. "You still aren't done yet?" Victoria says. "No we aren't" Rick says. "And who the hell are you excactly?" Rick says. "I am a colleague of your friend Savannah, You can call me Victoria" Victoria says. "Okay Victoria, what do you think about our situation?" Rick says. "I think she thinks the same as me" Savannah says. "I think that you two should just shut up and disappear out of each other's life." Victoria says. "That isn't fair" Rick says. "Why?" Savannah says. "You just should have not fucked that bitch" Savannah says. "Okay I am sorry for that Savannah I was drunk that night" Rick says. On that moment Jill walks inside the store. "Victoria!" Jill says loud. "Give a minute" Victoria says and she walks to Jill. "What is wrong?" Victoria says. "Mason wants to see you" Jill says. "He didn't tell me about it" Jill says. "Okay I only need to tell my friend about it" Victoria says and she walks back to Savannah. "Savannah I need to go" Victoria says. "To where? And who is that blonde girl?" Savannah says. "I will explain later" Victoria says and she walks back to Jill. "Yes you ready?" "Yes I am" Victoria says and they walks away. Back in the Shadow Dimension. Shadow Fighter and Fireblazer are discussing about Chelsea. "Shouldn't she be awake now?" Fireblazer. "It won't takes that long anymore" Shadow Fighter says. "We really could use her powers." Shadow Fighter. "Yes true" Fireblazer says. "I still want more aliens in my army, but I am the leader of course and you and Chelse are my admirals. The other will be our lap dogs" Shadow Fighter. "They only can follow orders, don't think on their own." Shadow Figther says. "Ok I agree my leader" Fireblazer says. Jill and Victoria return back to Mason's base. They go inside. Mason is sitting on his chair waiting for them. "Why the hell did it take so long?" Mason says. "I couldn't find here at first, until she teleported." Jill says. "I saw that" Mason says. "So Victoria I can ask you the same" Mason says. "I am sorry, I needed some time for myself" Victoria says. "Ok allright" Mason says. "Why did you want to talk with me?" Victoria says. "Because I have good news" Mason says. "I have found a way that you can teleport further and easier." Mason says. "Ok that's good news, How can I do that?" Victoria says. "You need to train much, but this suit also helps" Mason says. Victoria picks it up and walks away to a changing room. She does it on. "I created it" Jill says. "With my help" Mason says irritated. Jill hates it when Mason is acting this way. Victoria later comes back. "How do I look?" Victoria says. "You look amazing" Jill says. "You look like a superhero" Mason says. "Now try to do it again" Mason says. Victoria tries it and it looks a lot better. Jill and Mason are watching but then she suddenly disappears. She teleports to under the Statue of Liberty. After it she teleports to the Eiffel Tower and after that before the Big Ben. After that she turns back to Mason's base. "Wow this is amazing!" Victoria says. "You was in New York City, Paris and London" Mason says. "Yes true, I have always wanted to be there one day" Victoria says. "You can do it all now, but next time I will go with you" Jill says. "Is that possible?" Victoria says. "Not yet, but soon it could be possible" Mason says. "Great!" Victoria says. Timothy is on his work. He is discussing with some of his colleagues. Until on one moment a criminal walks inside. "Money! Money!" The criminal says. Timothy and his colleagues dive on the ground. One of his colleagues start to pick up some money. Victoria, Jill and Mason see something on their screen. "There is a robbery at Kings technologies" Mason says. "Wati, my brother works there" Victoria says. "I have to stop him" Victoria says. "True, but you need to wear a mask" Mason says. "Why?" Victoria says. "You shouldn't reveal your secret identity" Mason says. "Oh ok allright" Victoria says. Jill searches for the mask they made for the suit. She later finds it and gives it to her. With the mask, Victoria teleports to Kings Technologies. "Let those people alone" Victoria says. "Who the hell are you?" The criminal says. "The one that is going to stop you" Victoria says. "I don't think so" The criminal says and he shoots at her. All the people in the office are scared but then Victoria teleports away and the bullet misses her. "How the hell is that possible" the criminal says. Victoria teleports after him and hits him in his face. She holds him a prisoner for some time, until the police arrives. "Here he is" Victoria says and he gives the criminal to the police. Victoria looks one time to Timothy if he is allright. She teleports back to Mason and Jill. They are glad it was a succes. The next day, Victoria teleports to Charlie's office. "Wow you are early?" Charlie says. "It wasn't very busy on the road" Victoria says. Savannah also comes to the office. "Did you two saw the news?" Charlie says. "No?" Victoria and Savannah both says. "Otherwise I wouldn't be this early here" Victoria says and smiles. "There is a hero in our town. She defeated two criminals yesterday" Charlie says and he shows them a picture of her. Cast * Christa B. Allen as Victoria Dawson/Miss Teleport * Tyler Posey as Jason Walker * Charlotte Best as Savannah Land * Lucy Fry as Jill Anderson * Tom Goodman-Hill as Charlie Rhine * John Michael Higgins as Mason Carter * Jack Reynor as Timothy Dawson Guest Stars * Alexis Denisof as Shadow Fighter (Voice Only) * Nico Tortorella as Rick Barker * Jonah Hill as Fireblazer * Andi Matichak as Chelsea Swanson Category:Episodes Category:Miss Teleport Episodes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu